<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bard of Surprise by ironhawkofmischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813969">Bard of Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief'>ironhawkofmischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiny prompt, Geralt is oblivious, Geraskier Week, Jaskier is the child of surprise, M/M, jaskier is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt gets the law of surprise thrown at him for rescuing nobility, he refuses to make his way back to that city. No, he would not claim the child that was rightfully his. He just could not do it. That is, things change in a bubbly bard practically falls into his lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bard of Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarathebonsai/gifts">Sarathebonsai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geraskier week day 7: Destiny. Hope you all enjoy this is dedicated to my friend/beta  Sara she gave me the idea for Jaskier being the child surprise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The only thing I can give you, witcher is the law of surprise,” the noble man had once said to him. Geralt had taken it only because he really didn’t know what else to do? Geralt had never planned to return to the town and claim his surprise no matter what it was.</p><p>Instead, Geralt traveled and stayed far away from Kerack, Redania. No, he would not claim some stupid law of surprise. In Geralt’s mind’s eye, destiny could go fuck itself. Thankfully, destiny never seemed to show up. At least, in Geralt’s mind.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>A young Julian was taught from a young age he had been promised to a man. An older, white haired man; a witcher. Of course, he was terrified of the tales of the uncaring, cold and emotionless witchers; yet he was also intrigued. Julian sat to work to learn all he could about witchers and what they did.</p><p>At 16, he went to Oxenfurt and studied a number of things from history to the musical arts. At 18, he sat out on an adventure. Julian had no idea if this witcher was ever going to show up. Any time there had been a witcher near, he never passed through Kerack. So, Julian took his lute and set out on his way to find his destiny; this witcher. </p><p>It wasn’t long before he landed in Posada. There had been tales of a devil and Julian now known as: Jaskier hoped upon hopes that the witcher he wanted would show up. Sure enough, as he was dancing about and singing his eyes fell upon him.</p><p>There was no mistaking the man. Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf; the butcher of blaviken. He was tall, and golden eyed with silver hair. He sat in the corner alone with his hood pulled up as he sipped the watered down ale. Jaskier grinned as he belted his last notes and had bread thrown at him.</p><p>“Ow oi! Fuck off!” He screamed and sat his lute down as he bent to grab some of the bread. At least he wouldn’t have to pay for a meal! He stood and grabbed a drink from a barmaid’s tray and slowly walked over. Geralt had noticed him but looked away as Jaskier leaned against a piller. </p><p>“I love how you just sit in the corner and… brood.” He murmured faintly as Geralt grunted,</p><p>“I came to drink alone.”</p><p>“Good, yeah good. So, everyone else had no qualms in sharing their feelings about my music… but you. Come on, three words or less… You wouldn’t want to keep a man with… uh bread in his pants waiting?” Jaskier maybe saw a twitch of lips as he plopped down. Geralt stared at him emotionlessly.</p><p>“They don’t exist.”</p><p>“W-what don’t exist?” Jaskier asked gently,</p><p>“The monsters in your song. They don’t exist.” Jaskier snickered at the game. He knew why Geralt knew this but he still decided to question,</p><p>“How would you know?” He asked as Geralt tilted his head at him and raised one grey eyebrow. “Oh, wait I know who you are… white hair, golden eyes two… very scary swords. You’re the witcher…” As he said that, Geralt was standing so he followed, “Geralt of Rivia!!” Geralt just grunted and Jaskier laughed happy to have found him, “Called it!” He sing songed. </p><p>Geralt had been stopped by a boy and they exchanged a purse before Jaskier was following after Geralt. Not only did he want to feel real life adventures, he wanted to be the man who was supposed to be his destiny. Granted, Geralt had no idea that Jaskier was his destiny. Maybe Jaskier could show him?</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Somehow, after that first day Geralt actually let Jaskier come along. It was slowly turning from fall to winter and the nights were colder. Jaskier pulled his blanket up and shivered beneath the covers as Geralt stoked the flames a bit higher.  Geralt had his back to the bard as he sighed a bit. Jaskier just grunted and huddled deeper in the tent but it didn’t seem to matter. How did Geralt deal with this!?”</p><p>“Are you going to quit grumbling?” Geralt asked over his shoulder and Jaskier made another noise,</p><p>“I’m freezing! How do you handle the cold?” Jaskier asked curiously and Geralt sighed,</p><p>“Witcher’s bodies run hotter than normal. Our heart rates are a lot slower so we don’t feel it. Doesn’t mean we can’t get frostbite or hypothermia just doesn’t happen as often.” Jaskier loved when Geralt actually talked to him. Made him feel like a human and not some stupid kid following an older man around as if he was a puppy.</p><p>It had been weeks, and Jaskier just didn’t know how to tell Geralt that he was his child surprise, and surprise he had found Geralt! “Well, lucky you. I unfortunately have a human body and can feel every bitter breeze through this tent!” </p><p>“Hmm…” was the reply as Geralt threw another piece of wood on before he was moving into the tent. Geralt got onto his knees and slowly pushed his own sleeping roll closer to Jaskier. Jaskier looked at him curiously as he adjusted it. He then crawled under his blanket and pulled Jaskier against his chest. “Better?” He asked as he rested his head on top of Jaskier’s. Jaskier flushed lightly and nodded as he leaned against the warmth radiating against his back.</p><p>“Much,” he murmured happily as he relaxed. “I think I may not freeze and I can finally sleep…” </p><p>“Then stop your yammering and sleep,” though the words held no malicious intent behind them and Jaskier just smiled and pressed his bottom even closer to Geralt, not caring that their hips were flush. Jaskier would just have to ignore the rising erection between his legs. </p><p>Jaskier just prayed to any god or goddess listening that Geralt did not notice. Geralt let his arms fall around Jaskier’s waist and pressed closer but the strong hands did not travel as he slowly fell asleep; seemingly unaware of Jaskier’s plight of horniness. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>It had been a few years since they started to travel together. Jaskier still hadn’t figured out how to tell the other that he was his “child of surprise” even if he was an adult now. Geralt seemed oblivious to the fact that destiny was following him and sharing his bedroll. Even if that bedroll was only to cuddle and nothing more.</p><p>It caused Jaskier to sleep with as many men and women as he possibly could when they stayed in towns and inns. He had to get that sexy unmoving man out of his mind for good! Still, it never helped.</p><p>They had just gotten off of a case over a nest of ghouls off the edge of Redania. So close to Jaskier’s home town… “Geralt? Why don’t we go to Kerack? I know some good places to stay…” He started,</p><p>“No,” came the reply with a growl, “No Kerack. I will not go there.”</p><p>“But why?” Jaskier pressed forward and on as he followed behind Geralt and Roach. “Look, I can get us some fine lodgings at Oxenfurt no pay! A comfortable bed some nice new clothes maybe a bath?” He pushed,</p><p>“No!” Geralt snarled, “I will not.” He said as he kicked Roach to go faster so Jaskier had to practically run to keep up. He huffed as he sped up his pace.</p><p>“You have yet to tell me why! Free food, lodgings, and baths. What more could you ask for? Possibly a pretty little woman on your arm hmm?”</p><p>“Because, I am not going back to claim… I just can’t.” He said softly as he made a face,</p><p>“Claim what?” Jaskier asked again and Geralt glared at him and stopped Roach in her spot. Roach danced a bit but settled as he held tight to the reigns. </p><p>“I...I have a child of surprise. Though, I don’t think they are a child much anymore. It was so many years ago,” he murmured and made a face. “I saved a noble man from being taken down by a wild boar. He gave me the law of surprise because he had no payment. I told him it really wasn’t an issue but he insisted… I found out a year or two later they had a child.” He said softly, “A child he did not know his wife was pregnant with.” He made a face as Jaskier watched curiously through blue eyes.</p><p>“My life is no life for a child or some fluffy nobleman or woman,” he said softly, “everyday could be death or worse… I can’t subject anyone to this.” Jaskier nodded faintly and looked at his feet as he kicked up dirt slowly,</p><p>“W-what if… What if that child of surprise found you?” He asked and Geralt laughed loudly and looked down at Jaskier to see he was serious. The younger man stared hard at Geralt. “Geralt, I  AM your child surprise,” he murmured softly,</p><p>“Julian Alfred Pankratz… My father was the viscount you saved that day 22 years ago.” He commented and flushed, “they told me since I was a child you would soon oneday come and take me away. That I was rightfully yours under the law of surprise and yet you never came. I heard tales of the great Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf! You just always passed by Kerack, never through. Finally, when I turned 18 I left Oxenfurt and said I would find you myself. I was only on the road a few months when you showed up in the inn in Posada…”</p><p>Geralt was silent as he slowly climbed down from the mare and stood in front of Jaskier as he babbled. Geralt raised a fist and threw a punch, hitting Jaskier into the stomach as he did their first meeting. Jaskier coughed loudly and fell to his knees with a cry,</p><p>“You are a fucking idiot!” Geralt snarled, “coming to find me!? Following me for years!? Not telling me you… you are the child of surprise!” He turned away as Jaskier held his stomach, “you could have been hurt, killed, worse tortured! I never wanted a damned child surprise and I sure as fuck don’t want you,”</p><p>“Geralt…” Jaskier wheezed out as he reached for the other’s pant’s leg, “please, you don’t mean that!” He felt his chest tighten but not from the punch to his gut as he started to feel panic, “please don’t leave me. Please,” he begged. “I need you, I… I love you,” he murmured gently. Geralt felt his own heartbeat quicken and his head thrum as he turned to look at Jaskier sitting on the ground; holding his stomach. </p><p>He had never had anyone tell him they loved him and now here was his child of surprise telling him that he loved him. Geralt loved Jaskier to, but he just didn’t know how to show it. He sighed and bent to help Jaskier up before pulling Jaskier into a tight hug as he buried his face into his neck. </p><p>“I… I think I love you to,” Geralt replied as Jaskier smiled into the hug and relaxed. </p><p>“Destiny brought us together. Destiny will keep us together, Geralt. I promise you that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>